


Dubium

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme was supposed to be "humiliation" but I kinda strayed from that. I might write a sequel of sorts eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubium

That masked boy threw Ventus against a rock wall, away from Terra and Aqua. He closed his eyes and winced from the pain and when he opened them again, the boy was on him again, jerking him away from the wall and summoning his keyblade to whack him away again. Ventus gave a yelp and tried to catch himself, half succeeding and ending up on the ground, face down. He jumped on Ventus, roughly holding his head in place by his hair and leaning down.

"I want you to meet me here alone later," he murmured before letting out a somewhat pained noise as Terra kicked him off of Ventus, glaring at him as he quickly helped the blonde up, Aqua appearing behind him a moment later, panting slightly and getting into a fighting stance. The masked boy, however, disappeared through some sort of shadowy portal. Terra swore and threw his keyblade down with perhaps a bit too much force, the weapon bouncing off the ground once before disappearing.

Ventus considered telling his friends what the boy had said, but his pride was injured enough already. He didn't want to ask for more help on top of what already happened, especially since there's always the chance that he could just want to talk. If that ended up being the case, Ventus would just look cowardly if he brought them. However, he guessed it looked suspicious, as Aqua had asked if he said anything.

"Uh, no. I think he was about to say something, but then Terra kicked him off, so..." he lied, giving a small, fake laugh, "hey, you guys go back without me. I'm gonna train for the rest of the day."

"What? Why can't you train with us?" Terra asked, giving him a strange look.

"I'm sure it was more than a little embarrassing for Ven to get beaten up like that. He probably wants to be alone for a while," Aqua offered. Terra sighed and scratched the back of his head, still trying to calm down.

"She's right. Sorry, guys."

"There's no need to apologize, Ventus, it's fine," Aqua assured, "but be careful, alright?"

Ventus nodded and they left, as per his request. He actually did get a little bit of training in before the masked boy reappeared about three hours later. He didn't seem hostile, but Ventus kept his guard up anyway.

"I'm surprised you actually came, Ventus," he commented, reaching up to pull his helmet off.

"I actually never left," Ventus informed him, "anyway, who are you?"

The boy had been smiling but he let it slip off as he seemed to contemplate revealing his name.

"Vanitas," he eventually spoke. Silence hung in the air and Vanitas walked forward. Ventus wouldn't comment on how familiar he looked, simply asking why Vanitas wanted to see him and why he needed to come alone. The dark haired boy just continued walking towards him, opting not to give a response. Ventus summoned Wayward Wind, holding it in the odd way he always did and Vanitas suddenly surged forward, surprising Ventus and knocking the keyblade out of his hand.

"I'm not here for a fight."

"Then why are you here?" Ventus demanded, frowning at him and gasping as Vanitas got in real close, their lips lightly brushing together. Ventus attempted to push him away but Vanitas pushed back, bringing their lips together in a kiss as they hit the ground. Ventus began to panic and Vanitas pulled away to look at him, tilting his head and smiling as he watched the blonde try to come up with something to say. He leaned back down, slowly and gently nipping at his jawline, and Ventus had to admit it was somewhat relaxing, but he knew he shouldn't be in a situation like that.

Ventus said his name to catch his attention, but it came out as a moan and he blushed, knowing that would only urge him to take it further. He gave a tiny chuckle that sounded more like a huff. Ventus realized as Vanitas started kissing under his ear that his legs, no, most of his body was shaking. Vanitas noticed too and he got up and off of Ventus, grabbing his hand and yanking him up off the ground, pulling him into a dark portal. Ventus blinked and he found himself on a bed with Vanitas on top of him again. His trembling got worse and he looked around for a way out.

"Relax," Vanitas purred in his ear, slowly dragging a hand down the blonde's torso. He let it rest below his navel for a moment before letting it slip under his pants, making Ventus gasp and squirm slightly. Vanitas licked his lips as he started stroking, kissing the boy under him again, prying his mouth open with his tongue. Ventus whimpered but seemed slightly calmer, trying to take Vanitas's earlier advice and relax.

Frankly, Vanitas was very surprised that Ventus hadn't put up much of a fight, but he didn't want to say anything and remind him that they were supposed to be enemies. He could feel himself getting harder, but he knew it would be too much for Ventus if he took what he wanted. He noticed the blonde started shaking and whimpering more and he moaned the dark haired boy's name against his lips, biting his own as he came.

"That was quick," Vanitas commented, smugger than any fuck.

Ventus looked away, hesitating before whispering, "What about you?"

"Maybe some other time. Wouldn't want to break you, now would I?" Vanitas got up and summoned another portal next to the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Your friends are probably worried about you, right?" he asked with a bit more disdain than he had originally intended. Ventus nodded and slowly sat up, fixing his clothes as he slid off the bed. Ventus couldn't help but think as he stepped through the portal that maybe Vanitas wasn't so bad.


End file.
